Moonlight Tales
by ZoieLark
Summary: Neal's child has been stolen. It'll take Alanna, Daine, and Kel to get her back...but are they already too late? [complete]
1. Callings in Moonlight

All these characters belong to Tamora Pierce.

=Callings in Moonlight=

"To the front!" Merrick bellowed.

The wind whipped his hair behind his head and he squinted into the darkness. There had to be someone in the forest. He was positive he heard something. It had to be raiders. _Why are they starting to hit hard?_

"You three, take the sides." Merrick pointed at three of his horsemen. He then turned to the man on the ground. "And you, scout on ahead. Tell me how much you see."

"Sir Merrick," someone screamed. 

Merrick whirled his horse around and found more of his men down. _Who the hell is doing this?_

A blurred figure streaked across his vision. Someone draped in black robes, completely covered so that he couldn't identify them. 

Something cold pierced his cheek.

It stood before him, arms crossed, and cold, crimson eyes watching.

Merrick unsheathed his sword. He pointed it at the person's face and frowned. "You won't get in here," he murmured.

The figure attacked, flying at him and removing two short swords that were hidden in their robes. They slashed at Merrick, as he tried to counter.

"Argh!" He fell off his horse. 

The figure sliced the exposed skin at Merrick's arm; he winced.

Silently, the figure bent down and took off the mask.

Long waves of white hair--almost the color of moonlight--flowed down and tickled Merrick's face. It was a girl.

She smiled sadly and spat, "Tell your friend that he can't save her."

=========================

The soft patted feet was heard across the hallway as well as the loud knocking on the hard wooden panel. 

Keladry of Mindelan rubbed the sleep from her eyes and went to answer the loud banging. Out of habit, she grabbed the glaive that was next to her bed and opened the door. "Yes?"

Before her stood a small girl, a girl who she recognized as Irnai, the seer. Her brown hair, messed, long and languid, fell in waves around her head. Her dark green eyes were glazed over with a scared expression.

Kel fell to one knee. "What is it?" She touched Irnai's cheek. It was wet as if she had spent the whole night crying.

Irnai sniffed and rubbed her face against her arm. "I saw something terrible."  


__

It had to be bad to affect her like this, Kel thought. She pulled the girl inside the room and went to look for a glass of water. Tobe, Kel's friend was already handing Irnai one. "You two are awfully loud," he drawled.

Kel gave him a look that said 'go away, if you know what's best for you.'

"Fine, I'll leave the ladies alone," Tobe muttered. He grabbed his blanket and exited.

"Now, Irnai, what's wrong?"

Irnai drank a little of the water and sniffed. "Neal's child. She's been stolen."


	2. The Darker Side of the Moon

I don't own any of The Lioness, The Immortals, and The Protector of the Smallcharacters. That honor belongs to Tamora Pierce.

=The Darker Side of the Moon=

=(the next day)=

She hated social events. The whole lot of them were pretty mind-numbingly drab. She understood why the king had them and why she had to be there…but they were still boring. 

The red head sighed. She wore the attire of a lady this evening: the dress and bows…It's not like she hated them, they were free to move around, but right about now, she felt like going into the sparring field with one of her friends and just fighting.

"You look bored."

Alanna glanced up into the hazel eyes of her husband, George. Alanna smirked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Of course I am. I don't want to be here."

"Ahhh, the duties of the King's Champion." He gave her a teasing smile. "Maybe I can convince our dear King to let us off early?" His arms encircled her body. "And go home?"

Alanna raised an eyebrow at his inquiry. "That sounds---"

She was never able to finish her sentence as a bird streaked into the room. It stopped in front of Alanna and changed it's lips into that of a human. _It could only be Daine_. Daine was the animal mage who could shift her body between animal and human form.

"Alanna, someone broke through the barriers. She's coming here--"

A figure dressed in black robes raced into the room, a short sword in each hand. Knights rushed the person from all sides. The figure caught each knight, flipping around them and slicing at their backs.

Alanna watched the individual curiously while someone passed her a sword. "Well, here's a little excitement," George said from behind her. She saw him taking out daggers from the inside of his sleeves. "And _you_ wanted to go home."

=======

The baby wouldn't hush. It's face crumpled as tears streamed down her cheeks. The keeper, a young boy of about 12 or 13 shushed it as he rocked the child back and forth. He wore the clothes of a street rat: a loose blouse, tattered pants, and no shoes. Strands of silver blonde hair fell over his blue eyes as he pleaded with the child. "Quiet, kid. The Lady won't be pleased."

Almost as if fate was directing her movements, the Lady had appeared. The Lady was young, about 17, and was the eldest of the group. Only standing at 5 ft 5, she could easily be mistaken for a child. Dark eyes and dark hair, added to her mysterious appearance. "Cedric, shut the child up!" The Lady barked. "We have to move quickly and silently. Tortall has a woman that can see through the eyes of an animal." The Lady snapped her fingers and from the woods emerged a half human-half cat creature with skin and eyes the color of honey. It stalked closer to the lady and purred. "We're lucky that Talcon here hasn't found anything."

Cedric stared at the creature. _Where had the Lady found this stray?_ "I can't help it, miss. This child is headstrong for one so young."

The Lady's eyes blazed. "If you don't shut it up, I will." 

"No!" cried Cedric. "I'm just saying that the child prefers my sister, Cedar."

Cedric held his tongue. He knew he was hitting one of the Lady's soar spots since his sister was superior to the Lady in skills and mind. Cedar was his elder sister by three years, a great markswoman and a deadly assassin. Many called her Moonlight because she had the long silver hair that seemed to illuminate with the radiance of the moon. She also had the icy cold personality.

"Cedar is on a mission. You know as well as I do that she cannot be bothered when she is working." Was the Lady's answer. "I guess it cannot be helped. However, our Master expects us back before nightfall…We should go."

=(afternoon)=

Neal stood before her.

Kel stared at his back. He was tense, that much she could tell. He was dressed in his armor and just staring into the distance. She knew he was thinking hard about the kidnap.

She hadn't expected seeing him so soon after the incident. _He should be with Yukimi right now_, she thought.

But that never was his personality. He was always the one who rushed into things without thinking first. He was probably doing the same thing right now.

"Neal," she began.

"Don't start with me, Kel. I'm going after her," he hissed without ever looking at her.

"You can't just do that! You don't even know who took her! You can't just run into anything--" Kel bit her lip. She sounded like a hypocrite. Wasn't it only two years ago when she went after Blyce by herself?

"Forget it, Kel. I'm leaving. I want you to stay with Yuki. Make sure she'll be okay."

Kel stalked up to her old friend and shoved him in the shoulder. "You know that _you're_ the one who should be with her. You're her husband." She forced Neal to look at her, and saw the deep wrenching sadness in his eyes. She couldn't stand to see her optimistic friend look like this…But she had no idea what to say…

Changing tactics, Kel attacked him with her glaive.

Neal's eyes were blank, although his face looked confused. He blocked her, but just barely.

"Look, before you could block my movements better than that. This just proves that you can't think strait. You could get hurt like that! What will that do to help you child?"

Neal finally burst. "What? What does this have to do with anything? Damn it, Kel, I'm tired of all this! I can't do anything. Yuki is crying in the inside, although she won't show it! I can't even save my child! Everyone is tiptoeing around me and offering their sorrow like I really care! You--!"

He wasn't making any sense. That was a good sign. At least he was finally talking instead of letting things dwell inside his mind. 

Kel put an arm on his shoulder, and let him talk. She would tell him the information she found later, when he was done.

=End Chapter=


	3. Essence of the Forbidden

I don't own any of the Lioness, the Immortals, and the Protector of the Small characters. They belong to Tamora Pierce.

=Essence of the Forbidden=

=(The King's Ball)=

Her arms were tired. She felt the fatigue surge through her, but she couldn't stop. 

Not if she wanted to live. 

She blocked another sword, and sliced with her other. _Why am I here? _she asked herself as sweat beaded at her brow. She barely saw the dagger that flew at her. She shifted her weight and flipped over a man. Grabbing his back, she forced him to be her shield. At least now, she'd get some rest. 

Kill as much as you can.

She recalled her master's words and shivered. She didn't want to kill. She didn't want to hurt anyone. But…

She heard her targets swift movements. It was almost time to complete her task. Crying out, she shoved her "shield" into the group of men before her and ran toward her mark.

You do as I say, or I do to your brother what I did to you.

NO! She had done the stupid thing and admitted her Achilles' heel was her brother. She should have known better, but she was only a child. She regretted everything now, but she couldn't let her brother suffer the way she did…no matter what. 

She swung her blade at the two men who pressed her. They fell.

It would be over for the day, just as soon as she preformed her last task.

===

Daine had flown to the corner of the room where she had hidden a bag of clothes. There was something abnormal about the intruder…the figure felt like something familiar, but she didn't know what, exactly. 

She couldn't tell in her current form. But…she could tell if she were another animal. Dropping the bag of clothes in her hand, she shifted into the shape of a wolf.

In her new form, smells that she hadn't smelled before, became apparent. 

Of those aromas, the strongest odor was fear. It flooded the room, almost suffocating her. But there were small, simple strands that laced the fear. It originated from the clothed figure.

===

Alanna danced just outside the figure's blades and analyzed it's movements. She had seen something very similar to those acts before. It was too fluid--uncharacteristically quick--as if it were enhanced by magic… or something else.

Her mind flashed back to when she and her old squire Neal had traveled the realms. Alanna cursed. _It can't be…_

George glanced at his wife while pulling out another throwing knife. "Happy thoughts, my dear?" he managed to yell over his shoulder.

Alanna shook her head, not in the mood to jest. "Get as much people as you can get out of here." Alanna's voice was unexpectedly dark. George absorbed her words and glared at the figure. He knew something was up, and he hated not knowing what.

"What is it, Alanna?"

For a second, the Lioness turned and grinned at her husband. She blew him a kiss before she darted toward the figure.

===

Daine leapt and managed to sink her teeth into the figure's flesh before something rammed her from the side.

Daine skid back and shook her head. Glancing up, she saw a creature: a human and cat mix. The cat licked the back of her paw and languidly smirked at Daine. The animal mage didn't know why, but that act really made her angry.

She shakily stood, and circled the cat, her eyes watching it's movements. Suddenly, the cat jumped up, then turned, yawning as it made it's way out of the ball.

Cat's…They always have a mind of there own.

Daine turned to see where the figure stood.

===

Alanna picked up another sword from a fallen knight as she advanced to her opponent. She called upon her magic. A light purple mist formed about her and the unknown person, making sure that no one else would be a part of their fight.

The figure grinned, that much Alanna could see. "What are you doing here?" Alanna yelled as she weighed the blades in each hand. They were a bit heavier than she was used to, but she couldn't help that.

The figure shook off her mask, revealing long white hair and eyes that seemed to be filled with turmoil.

Alanna was amazed. She had heard rumors of this girl, the young assassin. She was surprised to see how young.

The assassin bowed her head slightly. "Good evening, my lady," she said politely, then took up a stance.

Alanna did nothing, keeping the swords at her sides. "You're that girl from the Wild Dragons," she stated softly. "Cedar, they called you. Cedar the Demon." Alanna saw the assassin wince. "What are you doing here?"

Cedar cried out and attacked. Her sword swung toward the Lioness' shoulder. Alanna pivoted, bringing her own blade to meet the assassin's. It met with a loud clang that nearly caused Alanna to lose her sword.

"Pretty good for an old lady," Cedar said.

"Pretty big mouth from a child," Alanna retorted.

Cedar sprang back and retook her stance. She circled the lioness slowly.

The assassin threw her blade at Alanna. As the Lioness dodged, Cedar took the opportunity to ram her other blade at Alanna's throat. Alanna smirked as she shifted and let herself fall on the floor, the first lesson she learned as a fighter. She then swung her leg, and tripped the Assassin. Jumping on top of her, the lioness, plunged the blade into the assassin's arm.

===

Cedar bit her lip as the pain filled her body. Her job was almost done.

===

Daine's nostrils flared.

The smell that escaped from the figure became clear, overpowering and intoxicating. Daine could smell it, the slight hint of immortal's blood. More specifically, dragon's blood…

===

Cedric felt pain tear through the flesh at his arm. He nearly dropped the crying baby out of surprise.

The Lady glanced at him, an irritated look marring her face. "What are you doing," she hissed.

Cedric shook his head. "It's nothing. A bug bit me," he lied. He knew instinctively that something was happening to his sister. He wanted to help her, but his first job lay with the child.

The Lady turned back to the door that she was about to open. "Well, quit it. We're about to go before the Master. He won't be pleased if you hurt that kid before he does."

Cedric was taken aback. The Lady never revealed any information unless she needed to. "Is the Master going to do the same thing to this child as he did with my sister?"

The Lady's face grew dark. "I hope not." Grinning sourly, she added, "I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy."

=End Chapter=

Thank you for the reviews so far. Sorry I didn't have any Kel action going, but I promise that she'll be back in the next chapter. Oh, as for couples, I don't really have any in mind, except for George and Alanna. I like me the George and Alanna ^_^. If you have any suggestions, feel free to voice your thoughts.


	4. Remembrance

I don't own any of the characters created by Tamora Pierce.

=Remembrance=

"This is her?" The figure in the shadows bent down and touched the howling child. "She is perfect."

Cedric shrank back as soon as the figure held the child. Finding his voice, Cedric asked, "W-what are you going to do w-with her me lord?"

Cedric could see the Lady glare at him from the corner of his eyes but he didn't care anymore. Ever since he had watched the little girl, he had formed some odd attachment to her; he wanted to make sure the child remained safe.

"This little one is a lot like your sister, Cedar," the figure began. "She's also a lot like the Lioness in the ways of magic." The figure handed the child back to Cedric. "She will make a wonderful specimen."

The figure turned so that his back faced the Lady and Cedric. "Lady, make the preparations for the ceremony. Have it ready by the end of the week."

=The Evening of the King's Ball=

Within their bedroom, George sat quietly across from Alanna. He wasn't use to seeing his wife look so solemn and tired. He stood slowly and sat behind her, on their bed. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage. "So, what's bothering you? That girl is in the dungeon, she can't bug us right now."

Alanna sighed. "George…" she grabbed her husband's hand and looked up at him over her shoulder. "I never told you…"

"You could tell me now." He kissed her forehead, and pulled her back into his embrace. He felt Alanna's body start to relax. 

She stared at the ceiling, then said, "About a few years ago, Neal and I had gotten some information about a new gang in Tyra. They were called Wild Dragons, or something like that. I don't really remember." Her eyes never wavered from the ceiling as George listened intently. "They had been terrorizing this village for a few months, so, it being my sworn duty to defend the innocent, I went after them…with Neal of course. 

"Damn, that boy wouldn't shut up." Alanna smirked. "All the way to Tyra, he kept saying how he'd probably have to heal my sorry arse. But, he was good. He was a fighter. But more importantly, he was a healer."

==Flashback==

Alanna and Neal traveled on open rode. Neal was complaining about something or other, the Lioness wasn't even paying attention, when she saw something on the ground.

"Shut up, boy," Alanna growled. She dismounted and stared at the item she had seen half hidden in the grass.

Neal glared at her and dismounted. He walked up next to Alanna and stared at the item. It was a piece of cloth. Alanna handed it to him and said, "What do you feel."

Neal passed his hands over it and shut his eyes. The wind blew slightly, mussing up his hair, and Alanna waited in irritated silence as her young squire worked. Finally, he handed it back to her and said, "Cotton, I believe. A little coarse for my skin."

Alanna smacked him. "Quit being a smart arse. Use your magic."

"I did." Neal rubbed the back of his head and cursed inwardly. "I felt traces of magic woven into it. I think it was spelled to protect the wearer."

"Good. What else?" Alanna jumped back onto her saddle.

Neal did likewise. "The person might have used magic before they were taken?"

Alanna sent her horse racing down the path.

Neal stared at the lioness' receding backside, then hollered, "Was I close?"

==

Three weeks had past before they finally found something on the gang. Neal had somehow persuaded the lioness to stop at a tavern to relax for a bit. "There's a man called Arner. My father healed him a long time ago in a hunting accident. Ever since, he's been giving us information."

"So you already have contacts."

Neal gave her a smug smile. "I have secrets," he said while running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit that lady had figured out.

Alanna shared the grin and plopped herself in a chair. "Well, Mr. Smug. I guess you could find _all _the information as well." She nodded to a waitress, completely dismissing her squire.

"Slave driver," Neal murmured beneath his breath and turned to leave.

"You think I'm bad?" The lioness' voice cut through the clamor of the tavern causing Neal to cringe. "You should see some others."

Alanna watched her squire from beneath her lashes. She trusted Neal, but the squire had a bad habit of speaking his mind--that tended to cause someone to get angered. However, it was a full minute, and nothing happened. The waitress came back with a beer and handed it to Alanna. She tossed the woman some coppers and continued to watch her squire and the man called Arner.

He was an interesting man, this Arner. He wore a loose cotton long-sleeved shirt, brown vest, and ragged pants. He was nearly bald. Long greasy tresses were swept across his head to create a nasty comb over. His teeth, a nasty yellow-green color, were few.

Arner clapped a hand on Neal's shoulder and said, "They reside just outside of town, for now. Toward the north end, I think. I hear they only stay at a place for a day or so then move. It's like they're running from something." Alanna thanked George for teaching her to read lips. It made things way easier. 

By the time Neal returned, Alanna had dragged him outside of the tavern and in the direction of the gang.

"This seems awfully easy," Neal yelled at her.

Alanna placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Get ready."

==(End Flashback)==

George stared at Alanna. "You're getting sleepy."

"No, I'm fine." Alanna yawned and tried to hide it with her hand. "See? I'm as alert as a--"

"Sloth?" George replied, giving her the name of a slow animal they had seen in some books. "You need sleep. You've had a busy day."

"Quit acting like a father! I'm grown enough to take care of myself." Her voice wasn't as strong as she wished it would be. In truth she just wanted to fall into the abyss of slumber.

George flipped her, and pinned her to the bed. "I thought so. The normal Alanna would have--"

He didn't have time to speak, as Alanna shifted her weight and flipped him over. She sat on top of him and grinned. She bent over and rested her arms on his chest. "Would have what?" she asked innocently.

George hugged her tight and sighed. "Just tell me tomorrow. I don't think we'll get the story done tonight…"

=The Morning after the King's Ball=

Daine swept through New Hope in search for Neal and Daine. Information had come about that sightings of Cedar in the area, and it was her job to find out what had happened. 

She circled over Kel's room, and saw that Kel's sparrows were sitting by the window gossiping. Daine landed next to one and asked, _Excuse me, but have you seen Kel? _One of the birds nodded and began to twitter. Faint pictures of horses came to Daines mind. _Thanks,_ Daine chirped and flew to the stables.

Kel was grooming Peachblossom--she had sent Tobe on some errands--her horse. She seemed to be humming a soft tune that Daine felt was really sad. Next to Kel, stood a child that Daine recognized as Irnai. The little girl seemed to be staring at nothing, but Daine could feel some power flowing in and around her. 

Daine landed on Peachblossom's back and stared at Kel. She looked up briefly and smiled sadly. "G'day, Daine. What are you doing here?"

Absentmindedly, Kel finished grooming and found a tunic to throw at the animal mage. Daine chirped appreciatively, shifted into a human, and pulled on the tunic. "Actually, I'm here to ask what happened three days ago."

Kel hesitated. "You got the report, already?"

Daine nodded and began to groom Hoshi. "Actually, one of the people that Merric described in there…I was wondering about her."

"The girl with white hair?" Irnai spoke up and stood next to Daine. "I get good vibes off of you. Watch out for cats," she murmured. She looked up at Kel and said, "You probably don't want me to listen into adult matters. I'll just go and bug Tobe." She then left.

Daine watched the young girl go before she began once again. "We know that her name is Cedar. She is an assassin from the Wild Dragons."

"Merric was the one who had contact with her. He said that she fought like a demon. That's about it. If you want to know more about her, you should ask him."

"Kel," Daine had no way to word this. There was a reason that Cedar had come here. She smelled like an immortal, like a dragon, but…Daine decided to take a stab in the dark. "Did…she take something here? Do you know why she attacked New Hope?"

Kel was quiet for a moment. Then she sighed and said, "She was after Neal's child. I don't know why, however. We know that she's an assassin called Moonlight. I told Neal that then ordered him to be with Yukimi not more than a few minutes ago."

Daine was astonished. She hadn't heard that information. _They took Neal's child? But…why?_ "Kel, sit down, I have to tell you something. Cedar was captured yesterday…"

=End Chapter=


	5. Immortal Light

I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters.

=Immortal Light=

=(Day After the King's Ball, Afternoon)=

"Merric?"

Kel knocked on the door quietly before shoving it open. She stared at her good friend for a few seconds before she entered the room. He was laying on his bed with a folded towel covering his eyes. His arm was still in a sling, and his leg was bandaged poorly. "It's boring here," he muttered to Kel. "There's nothing to do."

"What happened to that girl you were chasing a few weeks ago?" Kel smirked and found a chair. She plopped it next to his bed and sat down.

Merric removed the towel from his head and glared at his comrade. "Her girlfriend didn't like me much." 

Kel laughed. She couldn't help it; it had been a long time since she could just sit and relax. Finally, after she sobered up she noticed that the bandages on his leg needed to be rewrapped. Kel stood and looked for more cloth. "I was called to the palace."

"What for?"

"That girl who attacked yo--" Kel stopped herself before she could finish. She glanced apologetically to Merric. "Alanna captured her. She may know where Neal's kid is."

Merric tried to sit up. "They have her?" His voice was tinged with a slight bit of rage. "What are they going to do?"

"They won't say. Apparently, she's become sick, but that's all they'll tell me." Kel hesitated. She calmed her nerves and said, "I'm thinking of leaving Neal here."

"He'll kill you if you do."

"I know, but…" Kel found some spun cloth and sat on Merric's bed. She undid the bandage and began to rewrap his leg. "He's not the same. He's going to attack her the second he sees her."

"What makes you think that he's just going to stay here when he finds out that that girl's over there?"

Kel sighed. She didn't want to admit that she had no clue how to make him stay.

===

"We rode into the Dragon's layer. What we saw…" Alanna stared at George, her eyes flashed with anger and sadness. "The Wild Dragons had slaves of children. There was no child older than 15. Kids who looked as if they never ate…never even saw food…"

=Flashback=

They stared at the children before them. Most of them were barely clothed in rags or paper and every other one was chained to an animal. Other children were tied to wooden posts with cuts along their forearms, their blood draining into pails.

Neal was silent. He was the first to dismount and run to the children. Alanna could feel his magic growing--he was ready to heal them.

Alanna darted toward her squire and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm not leaving them here to die. They need to be healed!"

Alanna felt like doing the same thing, but years of experience had taught her better. "I'm not either, but we need to form a plan first. If we get killed, these children have no one else!"

Neal stared at her for a second. She could tell that he was clinching his teeth and debating whether or not to listen to his mentor. But he had no choice.

They slithered around the camp and found the majority of the gang members watching a white haired child, dancing with two swords. Alanna bit her lip knowing what needed to be done. The men cried out, "Cedar the Demon. Dance for us, child!"

Neal shook with anger. "The nerve of those guy--"

Alanna grabbed Neal's shoulder and directed him back to the kids. "Get the children." 

"What?"

"The gang is getting distracted by that girl, Cedar. This is the perfect time to get all the other children without them knowing." Alanna started down to the other children.

"What about Cedar?"

Alanna glanced at her squire. "We'll cross that bridge later."

=End Flashback=

George held his wife in his arms. "So you and Neal rescued all those children. We all heard about that back here."

"Yes, we did. Neal did a great job healing…he even taught me a thing or two, and boy did he boast about that. But, when we went back for Cedar…"

=Flashback=

"I said come here, Demon." One of the bigger burlier men stood up. He looked as if he had sucked booze all day long. Cedar backed away holding her swords up in a defense. The man lunged at her and she swung her blade quickly, slicing his large body.

"Get her!" someone else cried. The men started coming toward her as Alanna and Neal watched in horror. Men surrounded her from all around her so that she could no longer back away. Suddenly, the little girl lunged, her blades flying around her. Blood spilled and splashed about her as she cried out.

"She can't be human," she heard her squire's voice after a few minutes. "There has to be 11 or 12 men around her!"

"But look, at her. Her skin is changing."

"That's because she's a demon." A child stood behind Alanna and Neal, shivering in the coat that Neal had made her wear. "They did something to her. They took her blood."

"Who's they?"

"The man who stays in the shadows. He leads all those men. He gave them all that drink and said that they could do anything with her."

Another child, a boy who was wrapped in a blanket, stood forward and said, "She use to protect us. She made us feel better from our ouchies."

Neal glanced at Alanna. "She had to have been a healer."

"They took her because she took care of us all the time. Then she became mean. We don't like her anymore."

Alanna had turned around then. She looked for the girl with white hair, but she was already gone…a pile of men lay dead.

=End Flashback=

"It doesn't make sense, George. She fought like something I've never seen. But, when I fought her, she fell so easily."

George stared at his wife thoughtfully as his mind began to work quickly. He started to tap his chin with his index finger. "Maybe it's a trap. She's after something."

"That's what I was thinking. But, what's she after?"

=(Night)=

Numair exited the dungeon and stared at Daine, Alanna, and Jon. "You're right, Magelet. There's something in her blood. It's like she's no longer human. I wonder what's going on with her."

Daine peered past Numair and into the dimly lit dungeon. "It's dragon's blood. But who would want to mix human and dragon blood?"

Numair shrugged. "I don't remember reading anything like this in my studies." Suddenly, Numair cocked his head. He looked as if he were trying to recall something, but just couldn't remember.

"Did you try to see into her mind?" Jon asked. 

"It's impossible, Jon. There seems to be something blocking it. Almost like chaos… I also think she has magic." Numair was only half listening to the king. Daine saw that in his eyes. _He's already trying to figure out if he ever heard of blood mixing._

"She does," Alanna supplied. "She has healing magic. Could that have anything to do with it?"

"It just means that the reason she's still alive after the blood mix is because she healed her body quickly."

Daine shivered slightly, and moved toward the jail cell. Their captive, Cedar, was in the fetal position near the back of the chamber. Her skin had become pale and her eyes had grown haunted. Suddenly, Cedar looked up and caught Daine's eyes.

She hated seeing anything caged. Even if it was an evil person.

"Your that animal girl, aren't you," Cedar said through trembling teeth. 

__

They look like fangs…Daine shook her head. _What am I thinking?_

"Yes." Daine walked up to the bars and stared at the shaking mass. Something else seemed funny. _Is her skin changing?_ She couldn't tell because Cedar had slid further into the dark. Daine pressed herself against the bars, and changed her eyes to see. 

"Daine, get away from there." She felt Numair's large hands pull her away from the bars. She remembered to change her eyes back to a human's before getting blinded by the fire light that lit the halls. "Don't go near her, Magelet. We don't know what she's capable of."

"Numair, there's something wrong with her." Daine's thoughts were drowned out by the king's own worries.

"Numair, do you mind coming with me for a second?" Jon asked. "I believe I've heard of this before."

"Not at all." Numair grinned at Daine which only meant _I'll see you tonight. _

Daine grinned back, and was about to follow them out, until she heard a soft whimper. Daine turned around and stared at the girl. Numair halted as well. "Be careful, Magelet. We don't know what that girl is capable of." 

"I will…"

"I'll stay with her just in case," Alanna muttered and leaned against a nearby wall. Daine nodded her thanks to the elder girl.

After the men left, Daine walked up to the bars and stared at Cedar. "You know where Neal's child is, don't you." Daine stated. Daine glanced at Alanna quickly wondering if the elder girl knew about that information. If Alanna didn't, she gave no sign.

"So what if I do?" Cedar muttered. She was trying to merge into the darkness.

"You could try telling me where the girl is. It'll probably get you a lesser punishment if you talk." Daine pressed herself closer to the bars. Something was happening in the cell, but Daine couldn't see what. She was about to change her eyes once again, when she felt a swift rush of air.

Daine sprang back with a slight scream as something flew at her from the cell. Alanna was already by her side with her sword drawn. Both of them stared at the creature before them.

"Goddess, what is that?"

Daine couldn't speak. It was Cedar, that much they could see, but her skin had changed into a deep green/blue color and her eyes were now slits. She hissed at Alanna and Daine, revealing sharp fangs, but her body still resembled that of a humans…

The bars bent under her weight, and Cedar took advantage. She fell back and jumped at the bars. They bent more, just enough room for her to escape.

"Damn!" Alanna hissed.

=End Chapter=


	6. Prevalent Night

I don't own any of the characters created by Tamora Pierce.

As a side note, .: _this _:. is going to be the mind talk.

=Prevalent Night=

"Daine, get Numair. NOW!" Alanna stepped forward to cover the younger girl as she ran up the stairs.

Cedar grinned at the lioness patiently. It was annoying. Then Alanna noticed it; the eyes were lingering on Daine. Alanna darted toward the creature, but it just shoved her away. _I have to distract it so Daine won't get hurt._

"Goddess, what did they do to you?" Alanna whispered out loud.

Cedar's claw sliced through the lioness' skin. "The same thing that they're going to do to Neal's son…" she hissed. Then, she pounced over Alanna and crawled up the stairs, after Daine.

Alanna felt her knees become weak. Suddenly, the world about her was spinning. She was just scratched, right? Why did she feel so tired. Her veins felt like they would explode, pressure was building within her. 

It wasn't long before she fell into a spiraling world of darkness.

===

The ride to the palace was going to take her a few days. Mainly, because she had two human companions by her side. Yuki and Neal were behind her, riding in silence. No matter what she tried to do, they had followed her.

She sighed and rode on. She couldn't change their minds, so she might as well accept them…since she probably would have done the same thing.

She was momentarily brought out of her reverie by the wild cries of the birds around her. They circled over head and Kel studied their movements closely. "We're being watched," she announced to her party as she picked up her glaive. Yuki did likewise and Neal unsheathed his sword. 

"Yuki?"

"Yes," was Yuki's reply. Yuki rode her horse up to Kel's. Kel glanced her way and noticed the sadness still in Yuki's eyes; it was the same in Neal's. Kel bit the bottom of her lip and nodded slowly.

__

A mother cannot rest while her child is in danger, Kel. Yuki's words were still haunting her. It was what convinced her to bring them along.

"Can you see them?" Kel asked in Yamani

"About thirty are around us…" Yuki answered back in Yamani. "But…" She cursed and put her glaive back. "The bastard sent children after us."

As Yuki said this, several kids no older than twelve appeared from the bush. They looked starved and angered. One of them, a child with blonde-white locks stepped forward. He nodded to Yuki, Neal, and Kel.

"Come with us," he said.

"And who might you be?" Neal asked, re-sheathing his sword. He kept his eyes watchful on the leader.

"I'm Cedric. I'm the one watching over your child."

===

Daine ran down the hall way, changing into a wolf. She sniffed, searching for Numair as fast as possible. She could smell his distinct cologne somewhere near---

She was thrown off guard as something slashed at her back. She flipped around and peered into the slit eyes of Cedar.

__

.:You will not disturb us:.

Daine was silent for the moment. She was astounded that she could hear what Cedar was thinking as if she spoke into her ear. .:_What are you talking about?:. _she asked her.

Cedar shook her head, her eyes glowing bright scarlet then turning into a blood color. .:_I have to save him:._ She sounded as if she were trying to convince herself to do something. 

Daine had to do something to buy herself some time. .:_We can help you!:._

Cedar seemed to chuckle at this, her eyes changing back into scarlet. .:_No one can help me. I've already sold my soul. Sorry, little girl, but you might be able to reveal our secrets…:._

Cedar raised her arm and slashed Daine across the eyes.

Loosing control of her concentration, Daine changed back into her real form. She grabbed her eyes and howled. It was too painful to think…

A hand was pressed against Daine's fingers. The skin felt soft and cool against her hands, just like a mother's touch. Stands of healing magic seeped over her face, making the pain disappear. 

She slowly sat up, wondering what was going on. Who had known that she was hurt this quickly…unless Alanna was here. 

"Alanna?" Daine called out. She felt cloth fall against her shoulders. "Alanna?" she tried again.

She opened her eyes and saw

Darkness. She couldn't see anything. Daine blinked her eyes frantically. She couldn't see anything at all.

=End Chapter=


	7. The Fake and the Real

I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters.

=The Fake and The Real=

Numair sat with Daine's head against his chest. She had no more tears, no more feeling. She radiated her sorrow and all he could do was hold her. He couldn't help her, make her stop feeling bad. Her eyes…it was like nothing he had ever seen. It wasn't as if her eyes were damaged…they just wouldn't work. But that hadn't made any sense. He had spent hours himself washing the blood from her eyes.

Animals--rats, birds, dogs, cats--they all wound themselves about the girl and tried to help console her. They purred around her skin, around her feet. They crawled on her lap, or sung into her ear. Daine petted one absentmindedly.

Suddenly, Daine froze. She became rigid as she realized something.

"What is it?" Numair asked as he felt the tremor run through her body.

"I see something."

Numair grinned. "Well, I thought you'd be happier if you did--"

"No, not like that. I see a small town. A town full of children…and a boy with silver blonde hair and blue eyes and a girl with dark eyes and hair. They look like they're in a forest…in the middle of nowhere."

===

It had been a week since they were captured by all those children. They had been shut into a poorly constructed prison. Kel sat idly next to the wooden bars and stared at the young girl who had begun to take watch of them about three days ago. She had long dark hair and equally dark eyes. Many of the children had called her the Lady and had treated her reverently. She must be one of the leaders.

Across from Kel, Neal and Yuki lay. They were asleep as usual. _They probably don't want to deal with reality, _Kel thought to herself. She sighed as a long strand of hair fell over Yuki's face. They looked so peaceful in sleep.

"Your friends sleep a lot," the Lady whispered from behind the gate. She was wearing her usual attire: a midnight blue tunic that fell just below her hips, a belt that seemed way too large for her, tight leggings and thigh high boots. She took a tray from a young child--who looked no more than 7--and slipped the tray of food into the prison. 

Kel stared at the "food." It appeared to be old stale bread and a huge hunk of cheese. It didn't look too appetizing at all. Kel poked at it and sighed. "Eat up," the Lady smirked from her view point. 

"I don't think so," Kel said defiantly. She got up and began to pace around the room. She hated being in here. She didn't know why they had kept her here and even worse, they hadn't said anything to inform her. She wasn't pleased.

"Um…" that was a new voice. Kel glanced up and saw that boy who had taken them in the first place. He seemed unsure of himself now, with his silver blonde hair swaying slightly and his blue eyes worried. "Aynah is looking for you. He told me to take over the watch."

The Lady bent down on one knee and whispered something that sounded a lot like: be strong. Adults are the enemy. Kel cocked her head at those words. What exactly did that mean?

The boy nodded and watched the Lady go. He turned back to the jail cell, but his eyes fell on Neal and Yuki. Nodding to himself, he disappeared for a few moments. _What's he doing?_

===

Alanna finally stirred. She opened her eyes slowly and immediately regretted it. Her head hurt as if a banshee had spent the past three days screaming into her ear. She pushed herself up from the bed and nearly fell out. A pair of sturdy hands grabbed her and studied her. "You okay?"

She glanced up into the a pair of eyes. "Neal?" she asked. Then her vision cleared. It wasn't him. It was Dom. He looked completely tired as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Behind him, one of the healers stood. Dom nodded to him and they left quickly. "Cedar is gone."

Alanna sighed and stood on her feet. It felt awkward. "Figures. She didn't look too fond of being locked up." As she was testing her first steps, it all came back. "Where's Daine?"

Dom shook his head. "She's with Numair, right now. Cedar caught up with her and," he paused and coughed as if something were in his throat, "blinded her. None of the healers could help and Numair is trying to console her."

Alanna fell back into her bed and stared unseeingly out a nearby window. "She also stole something from the castle records."

Alanna arched an eyebrow. "Why would that be important?"

===

The boy returned carrying a small bundle wrapped in blankets. He looked up at Kel and said, "Wake up your friends."

Kel stared curiously at him. She was about to ask why when she heard a soft cry from the bundle. It was Neal and Yuki's baby. _Why was he doing this?_

Kel went over and shook her friend's awake. "Hey. Hey, you have a visitor."

Neal opened his eyes and glanced out at the boy. His eyes fell on the baby in his arms and he swiftly got up. The boy opened the door and slipped the child into Neal's arms. Kel could see the joy in Neal, Yuki, and even the boy's face.

"She missed you," the boy said. "She'd cry at night and wonder where you were."

Yuki and Neal hugged the child and cooed at her. Realizing that they'd be busy for a bit, Kel knelt by the boy and asked, "Why did you do that?"

"No child should live without a loving family. If I didn't have Cedar, I'd go crazy. She's always there for me…" The boy suddenly grabbed his mouth and looked worriedly at Kel. "I said too much."

Kel couldn't help but smile. Whoever he was, he had the heart of an innocent. "Don't worry, kid. I won't say anything."

"So now we can leave, right?" Yuki asked as she played with her child's little feet.

The boy turned pale. "Um, please don't. You can't." He was about to take the child away when Neal blocked his path. 

"And why not?" asked Neal. He looked on the verge of killing something.

Realizing his folly, the boy bit his lip and looked at Kel. "Please, I have to return the child before the Master realizes there's something wrong. If I don't, he'll know what I did and my sister…he takes all his anger out on her…and all because of me--!"

Kel rested a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. She knew what had to be done. "It's okay, but let them have their daughter for a few more seconds. It's been awhile, kid."

The child nodded. "And it's Cedric, not 'kid.'"

Just as Kel turned to Neal and Yuki, another figure entered the room. For a moment, they all stood still. They could barely breath as the figure stalked into the light, looking at the child and then at Cedric. 

"How could you? Why?" The Lady's face grew angry. She was about to rip the child from Neal's grasp when she looked into the face of Yuki. Her hand began to shake as Yuki's eyes clashed with hers. "Y--you…?"

Yuki stared blankly at the child. "Do I know you," she asked.

The Lady tried to hide her face as if she were embarrassed. "You're a Yamani…"

Yuki narrowed her eyes and smiled in realization. "Akane?"

===

He hit her in the stomach and she stumbled back. "You were suppose to kill the Lioness and the Wild Mage! Not knock out one and blind the other!" His voice roared in her ear as she tried her best to hold back the tears. It wouldn't do her well to have the Master see her cry. She was suppose to be the best, to be his protégée. "You're a failure!"

===

Daine blinked. She could see a man. Darkness surrounded him, almost as if wouldn't let go of his skin. She couldn't see his face, but she could see his arm. There was a tattoo; it was a picture of a snake wrapped around a heart.

Suddenly, his arm came down as if it were hitting her. She winced as she told Numair this.

===

Cedar readied herself for the next punch but it never came. "Maybe your brother would do a better job."

"You promised you'd leave him alone if I did everything you asked! I got you the damn paper filled with the names of new healing mages. I got that damn Animal Mage to not spy on us. I got the lioness to 'fall' as _you _put it. I did everything so you just leave him alone!" Cedar's throat hurt. She didn't know how long she had kept screaming.

The Master stared at her. He grabbed her by the throat and swung her against the wall. "Don't talk to me like that. EVER! Don't think you can keep going on like you are. You were my first subject…"

Cedar shrunk away. She knew she didn't have long…but she never thought that her end would be soon. She had been the first successful victim of the experiments, but now it was taking it's affect…And she still hadn't found a place for her brother to live…to get away from the life of a gang…to not follow the path that she took. She chocked back a sob and raised her head to meet the Master's eyes.

"Now, tell me, did any of your blood hit the Wild Mage?"

"No." She lied.

"Good. Now get out of here."

Cedar stared at the Master defiantly for a moment. A plan was slowly formulating in her head…_it had to be done, otherwise this might happen again…and this time to an innocent child_. She nodded slowly and left the Master to himself.

The master glanced over his shoulder. "Talcon." The cat like creature emerged, licking her arm. "Kill her."

=End Chapter=

^__^ Sorry it took so long to update. However, I'm grateful for everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much. Anyway, the following is like those X mangas from CLAMP where it shows how a person became a certain way. Again, this idea is from CLAMP. Oh, and if you don't like _evil_ don't read it.

=The Lady=

Her parents were angry; they always were. 

But this was the last straw. 

Honestly, she hadn't meant to break her mom's precious vase. It wasn't her fault that her hands were so small, so very tiny that it could barely hold onto anything.

She felt her mom's slap against her face. "Why can't you do anything right?"

Akane rubbed her cheek, shock appearing on her face. How could she be blamed. She was barely 4 years old and they had given her that heavy vase!

Her father walked up to her and frowned. He never paid attention to her unless he was angry, just like he was now. He nodded as if confirming something in his head. "You're a disappointment."

How can he say that! He's the one that pushed me in the first place! He made me loose my balance.

They weren't even her real parents. They were just her aunt and uncle who had taken her in. They were mad at her because she was half Yamani and half Carthak. She was a freak, someone that no one could ever love. She was a disappointment. She was nothing.

She ran up to her room and heard the sneers and laugh of her aunt and uncle. She could feel the tears forming on her cheeks. "NO!" she cried out. "I won't let them get to me! Not ever!"

Staring outside her window, she saw the still night calling out to her. _It would just be easier,_ she thought to herself. Finally, she raised one foot over the railing and jumped. It wasn't long before she hit the ground and she began to hobble away.

===

She past by her only friend's house. _Yukimi,_ she thought to herself. She knocked against the door, but heard no answer. The young girl tried to remember where Yukimi could be. She knocked again, but there was no answer.

Her young mind cried out: _EVEN YOUR FRIENDS ABANDON YOU!_

Akane stomped off. She didn't feel like anything anymore. She was tired of everyone and tired of life. This was it. She was going to jump into the ocean and end her miserable life.

Then, she heard something behind her. She turned around and stared at a tall boy with a tattoo on his arm. He smiled at her and held out his hand. "Lost, kid?"

Akane nodded. She walked closer to the friendly boy, unsure of what was happening. He handed her candy. It was the first sweet thing that anyone…except for Yukimi…had done for her. She ended up sitting with the tall boy and telling him everything. 

He sat quietly, listening to her words. Finally, he said, "I can offer you a place to stay. Somewhere where you'll belong. Just follow me."

Young Akane stared touched her cheek. She could still feel her "mom's" cold, stinging slap. She then looked at the half eaten candy.

It would just be so easy…

Slowly, she nodded. "I'll follow you."

=End=


	8. The Master Plan

I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce Characters.

=The Master Plan=

It was life itself. Without it, people and animals wouldn't live. Blood. Blood was the key for everything. He reached into one of the many cages that was hidden in a shack behind his home. A soft cry came, as he twisted the animals neck. 

A small smile made his lips stretch and crack. 

He gathered the blood in a bottle.

Thousands of cages, with his choice of sacrifice. A dragon, a spidren, a griffon and several other immortals were laying in there. He had spent dozens of people's lives just to get these creatures just for their blood. That was all he needed to do his ceremony.

Walking back to his home, he hid the bottle underneath his robes. It wouldn't do any of the children well if they found out what he really did behind the scenes. Granted, Cedar and the Lady knew, but they had sworn to keep their mouths shut.

As soon as he was inside his home, he walked to his table and finished the preparations of his next victim, Neal and Yukimi's baby. She was perfect. Her healing magic and will was just as strong--or stronger--than Cedar's. Her body would regenerate, coursing with the blood of his favorite animal, a dragon. Then, she would be unstoppable. She would have the strenghts of a dragon and a human. Granted, she would be in pain for most of her life, but like Cedar, she'd get over it.

He poured the blood into an urn and mixed it with some herbs. As soon as he was done, he buried it under the ground to keep it cool for a few hours. The next part of the ceremony was draining the child's blood. A few cuts on the wrists and legs and it would be gone soon. Then, he would fill up her body with the immortals blood.

With a huge grin, he realized his dreams were almost coming true. Soon, he would have an army of unstoppable immortal/human hybrids.

He glanced at the list that Cedar had gotten him. Dozens and dozens of noble birthed children with unusually strong healing powers. This would be his army.

He remembered his other experiments. They had gone array quickly. Thousands of children had died at his hand, until he reached Cedar. 

There was a strength in her. The same strength that was in people like the Lioness he had heard about or even that Animal Mage and the Protector of the Small. It was like she was touched by some higher power, that she would be something good and powerful as she grew older.

Or at least she would have been if he hadn't met her first. He had perverted her blood with his experiments. He had found that it was best to drain the body then fill it. He found that if a person would sprinkle some of the herbs along her temples, it would make her live a lot longer.

It had worked. First thing he did was prepare the herbs. This would take days to get it settled. Then, he would gather the blood of his choice of immortal. Then, he would kill the child…well, not kill them, but something very close to it. 

He grinned. He loved that part.

He especially enjoyed watching her stumble out of the room after the ceremony and having her brother try and heal her wounds. He had gotten blood on him. It was just a small smear, but Cedric had gotten some. It was then that the Master noticed the effects. Whenever Cedar got hurt, Cedric felt the same pain but not as harsh.

===

Talcon watched Cedar walking in the moonlight. His last job was to kill her. He didn't want to. She had been kind to him, much like the Lady, but he did whatever the Master said.

He closed in. His footsteps were amazingly quick and he was on her in a few seconds. She turned just as his claw was about to scratch her. She grabbed his arm and moved it away from her body.

Both of them landed on the ground, Talcon struggling to stab her with his claws, Cedar trying desperately to wriggle out from under him. "DON'T!" she cried out.

"The Master told me--"

"Forget what the Master told you. If you get my blood on you, you'll become a part of me!" She drew up her legs and kicked him in a vital area. She looked around for a weapon, she wasn't really a big hand to hand combat person unless she was a dragon. "If you want to kill me, try not to get my tainted life on you!"

Talcon leapt to his feet. He ran toward her and swiped at her head. She jumped back and stumbled back. The effects of getting beaten up by the master were catching up to her. Her head swam with pain and her eyes became bleary.

Her body couldn't take much more. It was tired from everything she had done. Changing into an immortal, changing back, getting beaten by the Master, running all through the night…She stumbled on her feet and fell back.

Talcon sensed his advantage and jumped on Cedar, his claws ready.

=End Chapter=

Sorry that there's no Alanna, Daine, and Kel in this part of the chapter. Here's Talcon's Tale.

=Talcon=

The cat like creature had never known their parents. He had been shoved in an orphanage their whole entire life, living only among the humans. It was hard. He had only wanted to make friends, but none of the children accepted him, thanks to the murmurs of the adults. Those humans would go out of their way just to hurt him.

Everyone shunned him. Everyone laughed at him.

And so he grew. He grew without love and only with hate. His eyes would blaze at anger every time someone talked to him as they did now.

A gang of adults stood around him, laughing and taunting. He squirmed away, never fighting, until his back was hit with something hard. Turning around, he saw another gang of adults waiting for him.

He fell on his knees and shut his eyes. He would remember them all until he grew up.

Just as the attack was beginning, he felt something cool rush against his arm. Glancing up, he saw a young girl with dark hair and even darker eyes. She held a long staff in her hand, and was fighting her way toward him. "GET AWAY!" she cried out as she rammed a stick in some man's gut.

The crowd started to turn toward her. "GET HER!" They cried.

Talcon knew that this was too much for her to handle. Balling up a hand, Talcon hurled himself into the crowd and began to fight.

When it was over, and many people lay unconscious and bleeding, the beautiful girl extended a hand to Talcon, touching his chin and forcing him to look up into her eyes. "Are you okay?" she asked.

That one act of kindness had opened up his closed heart. He nodded slowly.

She looked over her shoulder at a man hidden in the shadows. He seemed to nod and smile at her. Finally, the girl looked around and whispered, "My name's the Lady. Do you want to come with me?"

=End=


	9. Forgotten Light

Any character created by Tamora Pierce is a character that I don't own.

Anything that looks like _.: This :._is mind talk.

=Forgotten Light=

Yukimi pried Neal's fingers off their child. She knew that it was time for Cedric to take her back to her crib. She needed sleep, and by the looks of it, so did Cedric.

"It'll be okay," she whispered to her husband as he watched the child go. "If we don't do this, that Master guy might kill our child anyway. Besides," she entwined her fingers in his hand, "Cedric promised that he would protect her."

Neal bit his lip. He was still unsure, but realized that if the Master knew something was up, people--and maybe kids--would die.

Akane sat, watching the slight exchange of parents and daughter. Memories came flooding back of her real parents. How they had held her when she had fallen…how they had cared for her…she sniffed slightly and tried to remember that her loyalties now lay with the Master. He was her brother…her cousin…her father…

She stared at Yukimi. She had abandoned her. _She_ had lived a good life, while she suffered. She should be angry at the elder woman, but Akane felt nothing.

Yuki caught Akane's eye once again. She patted Neal on the shoulder and walked up to the bars. "I haven't heard from you in a while."

"As if you cared." Akane could have cursed herself. She sounded like a snot nosed teenager. She was suppose to act older. She had been living on her own for 13 years now. "Look, you don't know me. You've never known me, so just leave me alone."

Akane turned to go. She would keep watch outside the door. She didn't want to stay in a room with Yuki. It reminded her of too much.

===

Cedric entered his room and lay the sleeping girl in a makeshift crib. He was about to go to sleep himself, when he noticed something move in his room. He stopped in his tracks. "I know something's in here," he murmured.

"You're getting better," he heard the soft whispery voice. He glanced at the corner and saw his elder sister. She was half hidden in the darkness, but he could still see that she had changed into a blood red tunic that matched her eyes and black leggings.

He took a step closer to her, and she took one back. "No, don't come closer."

Cedric stopped in his tracks and glared at Cedar. _What's happening to her? _"We captured Kel, Neal, and Yuki."

Cedar grinned and winced at the slight pain that it elicited. "I know. Good job, but…" Cedar paused. She had killed a friend that night. The memory flashed before her eyes. Talcon was upon her, ready to slash at her and what did she do? She grabbed at the knife Talcon always had hidden in his clothing and--Cedar turned away from her brother, shaking. "Get out of here."

"What?"

Cedar sighed. "Look, Cedric, I love you, you know that. But…" she stepped into the light and let him see the cuts and bruises on her eyes and face. Cedric gasped at the sight. Never had he seen his sister look so messed up. He took a step forward but Cedar held up a hand.

"Why don't you heal yourself?" he asked his sister. She never healed herself anymore. It always made him wonder.

Cedar walked up to her brother and stopped. She couldn't touch him in her condition. "I love you. Remember that I'd do anything for you, kay?"

Cedric still had no idea what was going on. He just nodded and smiled. "I love you ,too. Why are you acting so mushy? That ain't like you."

"Isn't. Not ain't." Cedar messed up his hair. "Hurry and get out." She glanced at the child in the crib and frowned. "Take that thing with you, too."

===

Daine, Alanna, George, Numair, and Dom rode in the silence of the night. Daine was directing them from what she saw in her eyes.

Alanna had decided that they needed to move quickly and quietly without anyone knowing…Otherwise, havoc could ensue. So, they rode without talk and with little rest.

They reached the camp in about a few hours. Alanna ducked behind a bush as Dom and George followed. She gestured to the men: One of you, go and scout the area. Count the guards on that side, I'll count from here.

George nodded and left. 

She peered at the camp and frowned. It was a carbon copy of that other camp she had seen so many years ago. She bit her lip and backed away to camp. Dom was drinking water out of a flask and passed it to the Lioness. Alanna shook her head. 

"Now, Lady Lion," he bowed slightly, "you must keep on drinking. You just recovered not more than a few moments ago."

Alanna frowned at him. Was it possible that Neal had a twin? Alanna mentally shook herself. "Forget it, Dom, or I'll tell your cousin that you were worried about him."

Dom looked offended, but the corner of his lips twitched upward. "That's hitting below the belt, my lady."

Alanna was about to reply when she felt something strange in the air. She glanced at Numair and he nodded. There was strange magic occurring. "What is it?" she asked him. 

Numair shook his head. He was currently holding onto Daine's shoulders in a comforting way. She patted his hand and said, "Go. I'll be fine."

"I'll watch her," Dom volunteered. He wore a mischievous smile that made Numair frown.

Numair sighed as he followed Alanna to the edge of the mountain. "That was what I was afraid of," he murmured under his breath.

"Quit saying cliché things," Dom called after him.

===

Daine felt Numair leave. She could smell his leaving her…but she couldn't blame him. She could feel the fear of all the animals in the place. They had decided to run away from the particular area…as if they knew something bad would happen.

She felt a rabbit close by and asked, _.:What is it? Why are you guys leaving?:._

.:The bad man is spilling our brethrens blood. It will take much of the life here:.

Daine still didn't understand, but the rabbit had hopped off before she could question him some more.

As she was about to search for another animal, images of a feather being dipped into ink came before her eyes. She concentrated on the image curiously. The ink filled feather slid across the paper and began to write.

__

Wild Mage. Do as I say carefully…

The pen flew over the paper as the hand began to tremble. The image grew blurry, but not before Daine got a good look at the image.

===

Alanna saw George in the distance. He opened and shut his palm five times. That meant twenty-five guards were near where he lived. She had seen twelve more.

"We have to move quickly. The magic is growing stronger," Numair hissed beneath his breath.

Alanna chewed the bottom of her lip as she crawled back to where Daine and Dom sat. She waited until her husband came toward her before she said, "I have a plan."

=End Chapter=

****

Author's Note: I'm running out of ideas faster than I think I should be! That just means I'm suffering from writer's block…SEVERE writer's block, actually. I have no idea what to do next and where to go or what. I do know that this story needs an ending, so I'll try my best to finish this thing ASAP.


	10. Cast A Shadow

I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters.

=Cast A Shadow=

There was a soft rustling just beyond the periphery of her hearing. It sounded almost like grass rubbing against cloth. Kel sneezed.

She opened one sleepy eye and glanced around the room. Only one thing was apparent: it was still night. Who would dare disturb her slumber? There was only one person with enough gall to do that and she could hear Neal's snoring next to her. 

She glanced at him. He finally looked…well…content. He lay with his arm wrapped around Yuki and his head leaning on her shoulder. On her face, however, was a disturbed look. Apparently, Yuki wasn't a fan of Neal's snoring.

But that didn't explain what had woken her.

Kel stood up. She brushed the dirt from her bottom and walked to the bars. Something was definitely close by. The wind was blowing in her direction…she could smell the hint of…

Dom bowed before her with Daine in tow. "I've come to save the damsel," he whispered.

Daine frowned. "That's the worst line I've ever heard you say."

"Then you haven't been listening to him for long, have you?" Kel replied. A slow smile spread across her face as she realized, this was the time for her escape.

Dom looked hurt for a second as he shuffled his feet on the ground. "I could just leave you here, you know?" At Kel's dangerous expression, he backed up a few steps and held up his hands. "But, who would leave such beautiful girl's with my half-wit cousin over there."

===

Numair and George followed Alanna closely to the edge of the camp. Alanna turned around, meeting her husband's eyes. He nodded in understanding, and slipped past them into the darkness. Being an ex-thief, George would be able to search through the camp without getting caught.

Alanna turned to Numair. They both knew, with magic being in the air, that he'd have to block it from leaking. He held up seven fingers: it'd take him seven minutes to ward the entire place. Alanna nodded slowly and watched him leave. 

In the meantime, she'd be looking for Cedar. She had a score to settle and Alanna wasn't one to postpone anything.

===

Akane never knew what to do when she got flustered. Sometimes, she would get up and pace for hours, other times she would just take off running. Other times, she would sit on the limb of a tree and stare out into the sky. Today, she decided to take a walk.

It was a beautiful night. The moon, large and luminous, was suspended in a clear sky as the wind caressed her cheek and hair. Animals, for once, were quiet, leaving her to her thoughts. Her deep thoughts.

She was thinking so hard, that she didn't notice the hindrance in her path. She tripped on it and landed on her face. Shaking the dirt from her eyes, she turned her head to glare at the obstruction, and saw-- "TALCON!" she cried.

She scrambled up to her knees and stared at the unmoving body. "Who--" it was pointless asking. She could see that his chest no longer moved and that his eyes were shut. He looked almost peaceful if it weren't for the blood that drenched his body.

Akane was about to touch Talcon's face when she heard a soft rustling from behind her. She whipped her head around, ready to attack when she saw Cedar. Akane's body relaxed, but her mind was still racing. "Someone killed Talc. We have to go find--no--revenge…"

"It was me," Cedar said in a tired, quiet voice.

"Maybe there's someone here. Someone snuck on the premises and kil--"

"Akane!" Cedar cried out. All the emotion that she kept hidden within her exploded, making the other girl, silent. Their eyes met briefly before Cedar turned away. Silence filled both their ears as they stood as far away from each other as possible. "It was me."

Akane looked at her rival with hatred. _It can't be true… _"Why? Talcon was one of us! The abandoned! No one cared for him like no one cares for us! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!"

Akane didn't know when she had gotten to her feet or realize how bad her body shook. She wanted to kill Cedar with such a passion that she started running toward Cedar. She had no weapons, but didn't care. Cedar had gone too far, and Akane wasn't about to forgive her.

===

Kel stretched oblivious to the eyes that watched her from close by. She was finally free of that contraption and she didn't want to waste any more time in this place. She and Daine were catching up on lost information.

Yuki grinned when she saw Dom start to blush and look away from Kel. Instead, he turned to his cousin and started to make fun. Neal listened with sleep still in his eyes muttering something like this: "If I were awake, I'd wipe that smile from your face."

"Will have to get Neal and Yuki's kid, first," Kel said softly.

"Of course," Daine replied. "Dom and I will help you. I think that I know where the child is." Daine pointed outside to three shacks that were many feet away.

Kel arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "And how'd you know that?"

Daine shrugged and whispered, "Map."

=End Chapter=

****


	11. Dazed

I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters.

=Dazed=

George held his breath as four more guards past by. Grinning softly, he stealthily moved toward them. The first part, which was the hard part, was to separate them.

Picking up a rock from the ground, he tossed it in an unseen direction. There was a soft noise, alerting the guards to look in that way. One of the guards sighed, turned, and headed in that direction. George followed him.

When he was sure he was out of hearing distance, he lashed out with his fists. Taking the guard by surprise, George knocked him out with a few choice hits. "Nine guards down, a few more to go." 

  
George stuck his hands deep into his pockets and moved on, looking for his next target.

===

Alanna swung her sword, making sure to use that flat end. It made contact and the guard fell to the ground in unconsciousness. Alanna smirked. "Six guards down. I wonder if I'm beating George…"

===

Cedric heard the baby coo. He bent over her crib, and stared at the small child. She was so small and so pretty. He stuck his hand in the crib, caressing her cheek. _Soft, too,_ he thought to himself. He wondered why he had to watch over this child. She never caused problems…at least with him. Certainly, she was too small to cause any havoc, right?

The child grabbed his finger in one fist and Cedric grinned slightly. His mind flashed back to when he was three or four. It was one of his first memories, grabbing Cedar's hand in his while an army of people surrounded them. 

"WITCH!" one of them cried as they threw something at them. Cedar turned to block the object from hitting him. 

Cedric looked up into his sister's face and saw the pain mingled with hatred at the crowd. Suddenly, her eyes flew down and landed on her brother. Her eyes softened and she ruffled his hair. "Don't worry, Cedric, I'll protect you."

Cedric had nodded as he was nodding now. He stared at the little baby in front of him and whispered those words. "Don't worry, child, I'll protect you like my sister protected me."

"CEDRIC"

Cedric jumped at that booming voice. He turned around and stared at the Master. He was standing in the corner of the room, for how long, Cedric didn't know. "Yes, sir?"

"Bring the child to the main building. The ceremony is ready."

__

Ceremony? Cedric stared blankly at the Master. He only heard small parts of the ceremony and didn't know what it truly was. _But the Master wouldn't do anything cruel… _Cedric nodded and picked the child up. "Yes, sir."

===

Kel snuck closer to the building. Her eyes glanced left and right, making sure that no one would see her. She was careful, barely breathing. If she messed up, then not only she would be in trouble, but everyone in the "jail" would be as well. 

Finally, she was clear. She placed her back against the building and inched toward the corner. She peeked over the edge of the building and stared hard. _Damn!_ She could see a dark shadow moving away from the building, Cedric and the child behind it.

Kel turned away and looked back at the "jail." She grabbed the pocket knife that Dom had given her and let it shine against the moon's light. 

At that "jail," Dom watched the reflecting light and read what Kel was saying out loud. "On the move. Going after them." 

Neal jumped up and bit his lip. "Damn, she's doing it again."

Yuki nodded, understanding all too well. "She does have that habit of doing things on her own."

"We should go after her," Neal said slowly, a bit of his old humor coming back. "She also has that habit of getting into trouble."

===

Akane was breathing heavily. Her bones ached so much from the fight, but she wasn't done. She stared at her nemesis with anger and pain. "WHY!" she screamed for the nth time.

Cedar looked worst. She had fallen to her hands and knees and was struggling to breathe. The entire time, she had spent trying to avoid Akane's attack, which was very hard. Akane was a great fighter and had a lot of stamina.

When Cedar finally regained her breath, she sat back on her heels. "Because he would have suffered."

Akane leapt, her hands encircling Cedar's throat, and forcing Cedar to fall back. "What gives you the right to judge if he should suffer or not--!" Akane bit back a sob. All the adrenaline that was powering her up, was leaving her body. Her grip on Cedar's throat loosened and she let go. "Damn it, Cedar!"

Cedar struggled on the ground, not wanting to feel Akane's pain. "I didn't want to."

"BUT YOU DID. THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! YOU'RE A KILLER! IT'S PART OF YOUR NATURE!"

Cedar stopped struggling, those words ringing in her ears. _Killer_. _That's what I am. A useless body. A witch. A killer. _Her original plan was just to get that child that Cedric had grown fond of away from this place…and maybe a few of the children that deserved a second chance. She would then leave with Cedric and stop anyone who would get in her way. But… _I'm a killer…If I go out into the world, would I just continue to kill? Would I hurt everyone?_

With the little strength that she had left, Cedar pushed Akane off of her and stood. She began to walk away, leaving Akane by herself. Suddenly, Cedar stopped. She turned her head slightly to Akane and said, "Promise to watch Cedric for me."

Before Akane could answer, Cedar disappeared into the night.

=End Chapter=

****

Author's Note: This chapter is called Dazed because that's how I feel at the moment. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE. Anyway, there are about two more chapters to go before this is done. I hope you liked it, and even if you didn't, thanks for reading it…although I don't know why you'd still be reading it up to here if you didn't like it a little…AHHHH! I'm so tired!


	12. Lost and Found

I don't own any of the characters created by Tamora Pierce.

=Lost and Found=

Alanna stared at Akane who was lying on the ground. She couldn't believe what her eyes had just seen. She sheathed her sword and walked up to the young child. She squatted and placed her hand on Akane's hand. "Where's she going?"

Akane's eyes were empty. She looked as if she was trying to figure out something very important, but couldn't quite comprehend it. As the gears slowly started working in her head, Akane looked up and said softly, "She's going to die."

=flashback=

She stumbled on her skirts as she tried to run. Her tiny legs wouldn't carry her for long, she half realized. Her arms flailed in front of her as she tried her best to break her fall, but her left arm wasn't strong enough. It bent under her weight and sent her head crashing into the ground.

She felt the hot stinging tears in her eyes, but wouldn't let them fall. Never. She pushed herself up, shaking away the sudden dizziness that she felt. When she finally caught her breath, she saw the faint light of torches coming closer to her. 

"Where's the witch?" one of the townspeople cried. An old woman in her forties, she led the crowed through the streets, searching for one person. "I'm sure she's here somewhere."

The little girl froze. She didn't know where to go, what to do. Behind her, she heard the sniffles of her younger brother. "It's okay," she whispered, "we'll be fine."

She looked over her shoulder, trying her best to find a way out. Any way would do. Anything…

She chose a street and ran as fast as she could, her brother trailing behind her. Her long, almost white hair, fell away from her bun, casting a cloak of white hair to encircle her. Her red eyes were constantly wavering, looking for any free space.

"THERE SHE IS!"

The little girl felt something hard pelt her in the shoulder, but she continued running. She pulled her brother in front of her, acting as a human shield. If she stopped now, they'd be caught…and end up like their mother.

Another hard object whizzed by her, and struck her on the back of her knee. Her leg folded beneath her and she fell once again. She could feel the friction of the hard earth against her skin. She winced almost instantly and placed her hands on her leg. She closed her eyes and let the healing rays of her own magic ease the wound.

"WITCH!"

Something sharp pierced her arm. She turned around in time to see the almost psychotic eyes of a townsman. He withdrew his sword and was ready to slice at the young girl one more time. Before the young girl new it, she had dodged the shiny metal by twisting her body to the side. She ducked underneath the mans arm, kicking him in the back. He stumbled forward and the young girl grabbed the sword. Without thought, she hefted it up and ran it through the man…her first kill…

=End Flashback=

Cedar marched blindly to the source of her pain. She knew, with dim satisfaction, that everything would end tonight. She'd make everything end tonight.

===

George found a room near the back of the camp. He opened it, and stared at a bunch of people lying on the floor. All of them were children, less than twelve years of age. He breathed in slightly, staring at their almost decaying forms, and their soulless eyes. They looked hungry, near death.

He bent over one, and lifted the child into his arms. _Lighter than a damned feather!_ he thought to himself. He stood, with the child still in his hands. He'd carry out each one and bring them back to his home even if it killed him. He was almost sure that Alanna wouldn't mind a few extra mouths to feed at home. _Almost._

===

****

"Ekaw pu dlihc fo ssenkrad. I ma ruoy erut retsam."

Kel couldn't move. The words that the man clouded in darkness said, rung in her ears. She didn't know what to do, what to say. She may not have any powers, but she could feel the magic flow between the man and the child. Something was definitely going to happen, and soon. 

Kel looked around the building, hoping to find anything she could use to fight against them. Near the corner of the building, she saw a wooden stick. _Good enough,_ she thought as she made her way toward it. She weighed the stick in her hands, finding that it was heavier than it initially looked. Grinning softly, she twirled it in her hands.

"Wouldn't you prefer a sword?"

Kel jumped as she turned around. Dom, Daine, Yuki, and Neal stood behind her. Dom had his sword out to her and winked as she took it in her hand. 

===

Alanna found George carrying different children toward the outer barrier where Numair was concentrating. She put her hand on her guide, Akane, and nodded to the men. Akane stopped, her eyes staring into the distance. 

Alanna jogged over to her husband and asked, "What exactly are you doing?"

"These kids…" he motioned to one of them who groaned in pain. Alanna touched the young child's shoulder and immediately recoiled. It was like they were being drained of magic…or something else. She fed a little of her own into the young child and watched as the pain in his face was alleviated. Frowning, she knew what she had to do.

She walked back to he guide and whispered a few commands. Akane nodded somberly and took off running. Alanna watched her momentarily…her eyes had picked up on those scars on Akane's back. Alanna shrugged and turned around. She had to help George with those children. They were near death's door.

===

Kel felt the handle, twisting it slightly. "It's locked," she murmured to her group of friends. "Neal, pick it."

Neal shook his head. He didn't have any of his lock picks on him. They both turned to Dom who was already at his knees. He touched the top of the locks and pressed his hand on them. It was melted as if no one could enter from the outside. Of course. He indicated the windows but Kel shook her head. 

"If we act too quickly, there's no telling what that brute will do to the people already inside." Kel ran her hand through her hair. "We have to sneak in somehow."

They all looked at Daine, who knew that it was her turn.

===

Cedar stared at the house. The ceremony would almost be down right about now. There was no choice except to ram through the walls or something…_No…What if the Master reacted to the sound? He might do something stupid…_ Cedar frowned. She'd have to follow everyone in, then.

She was about to make her move to the rest of the group, when she saw Akane make her way to them. "Akane…"

===

"--Alanna--children." Akane bent over and tried to regain her breath. She took a large gulp of air as Yuki touched her shoulder. Akane glanced into Yuki's eyes and saw something she hadn't seen in a long time. Kindness. "There are children who need magic. Alanna, the Lioness said she needed Neal and anyone else that you can spare."

The group stared at each other. Kel finally said, "Dom, Yuki, Neal. Don't worry, Daine and I promise nothing will happen to your child."

Neal looked as if he were about to protest. He took a step forward and looked Kel in the eye. "Promise?"

Kel held out her pinky, something she hadn't done in the longest time. Neal clasped his pinky onto hers as Kel said, "Promise."

With that, Dom, Yuki, and Neal raced after Akane to find the rest of the children.

===

Blind as a bat, Kel turned into one. She crawled into the little space of broken glass inside the door and used echo location to find her way around. It was easy, and soon, she had the lock in her sights. She crawled onto it and heard the soft click of the lock. She fell away as the door started to open ever so slightly. 

Daine changed her nose into one of a wolf. She could smell the different smells, the strongest being Kel who had to be really close. She felt Kel's hand along her head and knew that they were still safe.

===

Cedric didn't know what was going on as he watched the Master at work. He was still holding onto the little girl, burying her face in his chest. She had begun crying the second that the master had started chanting. Something, he knew, wasn't right, and since he promised to protect this little girl, he wasn't about to let the master have her. He took a few steps back, wondering if the master noticed, then a few more.

"Cedric," the Master's harsh tone invaded Cedric's senses. "Hand over the child."

Cedric held his breath. For a second, he felt his arms wavering, but that quickly stopped when he remembered his sister's loving arms encircling him. "No," he whispered softly.

The Master took a few more steps toward him. He picked up a dagger that was twisted into the shape of a serpent. It appeared to be casting a dim light that was harsh to the eyes. The Master raised it over his head. The last step in the ceremony was to kill the child with this weapon. It was either the child, or Cedric. Either way, the master was getting a new follower.

Cedric turned around, enveloping the child with his body. "NO!" he cried out as the master's arm dropped down quickly.

===

Kel swung her sword only to make contact with a barrier. It was enough to break the Master's concentration and he quickly turned around. She was about to curse slightly when she remembered herself. She picked up the sword once again and swung. Nothing happened. _How am I suppose to break through that?_

He curled his mouth into a dangerous grin as he shut his eyes to call upon more power.

===

Numair struggled to keep the shield in place. Something was trying to drain him and everything inside. Alanna saw him and frowned. What was amplifying the Master's magic? Something powerful in order to make Numair, one of the greatest mages of all time, try struggle.

Alanna stood by him, having seen that Neal was healing most of the children, and combined her magic with his. Together, they would hold this Master, in his place.

=End Chapter=

I changed my mind! J ! Yea, there will be two more after this one! 


	13. Morning

I don't own the characters created by Tamora Pierce

=Morning=

The Master's eyes flashed open. Something was restricting him from gaining maximum power. He cursed lightly as he realized what was truly going on. He had only one choice to get him out of this situation. He was still powerful enough to kill them because of the dagger he held in his hands. Granted the second he used it, his shield would be gone…but that was a chance he had to take.

And, with a new member to his elite, he could take more of them down.

He turned to Cedric and the child. The child would no longer do. He had to get Cedric to turn into one of his minions. His hand slashed out, grabbing the young boy. 

The Master felt the slight sting of the sword that the woman used. He frowned. It didn't hurt him so much as annoy him. He would do her in sooner or later. 

He carefully placed the dagger along Cedric's throat.

"You'll do just fine."

Cedric's eyes grew wide with fear. He was still a young boy, but he knew when his life was in danger. Suddenly, a white glob of spit flew out of the boys lips and landed in the Master's face. The Master winced momentarily, feeling the ooze pour down his nose and onto his lip. The boy grinned at his victory.

The Master smirked as well. "Fine, child." 

Slowly, the dagger began to slide closer onto the boys skin.

"Erif"

Light blossomed from her hand and pierced into the shield. It was strong enough to startle the Master and he dropped the boy onto the ground.

Cedric curled himself into a ball, protecting the child in his hands.

Kel turned around in time to see a girl, the assassin called Moonlight, standing at the doorway. She was panting like crazy and holding one of her arms to her chest. It looked as if it were turning into some sort of lizard. 

"Cedric, get away."

Cedric, about to protest, was captured in the arms of a woman, the one called Daine. She was clothed, sort of, and was holding him to her chest. "We have to protect that child, don't we," she whispered into Cedric's ear.

Cedric blushed slightly and nodded. "Yes," he murmured and stood up.

Cedar waited until her brother was out of the room before she met the eyes of the Protector of the Small. "Kill him," Cedar murmured and lunged at the Master.

The Master swung his leg to make contact with Cedar's stomach. "Not good enough, witch," he spat at her.

=Flashback=

The mob of people surrounded Cedar and her young brother. The wall was their only protection at their backs. She held the sword in her hands, ready to kill another, if it meant the protection of herself and her brother.

Her hands shook violently, and the woman who led the mob saw her opportunity. "They are the ones who plague the lands with diseases! Don't let their face fool you. At night they will steal your children and eat them. That's what witches do."

Cedar didn't know why they had hated them so. She backed up, feeling her brother's hands on her back. She turned to look at him and smiled softly. "Close your eyes, Cedric. Everything will be alright, trust me."

Cedric nodded hesitantly and shut his eyes. He also squatted down and plugged his ears.

Cedar took a few steps forward, the sword shaking rather dangerously now. "Don't come near us. We'll leave if you let us. You won't see us again."

The old woman grinned as she stared into Cedar's eyes. She turned to her audience and cried out, "See how she lies. She just wants you all to fall into her trap!" The old woman grabbed a dagger on the nearby floor. She turned around and threw it in the direction of Cedric.

Cedar reacted quickly. She dropped her sword and ran to protect her brother. She could feel the blade of the dagger sink into her skin and she cried out in pain. She pulled the dagger out quickly and began to chant a healing spell.'

"Look at her now," the old woman cried once again. "She's now trying to cast a spell to hurt all of us! Are we just going to stand here and take it?"

Suddenly the crowed surged upon the two children. Anger and hatred lighting their faces. "YOU KILLED OUR CHILDREN, YOU KILLED OUR CROPS! YOU'RE DEMONS!"

"QUIET!" A voice yelled as fire flared out around the people. A man clothed in black robes stepped between the people and the children. He turned to Cedar and Cedric, a kind look lighting his face. They would later call him, the Master. "Do you wish to leave this animosity? This hatred? Join me," he whispered.

Cedar stared at his hand for a moment, before she put her small one into his. She nodded slightly, sealing their deal for all eternity.

=End Flashback=

Cedar felt the dragon within her start to take over. If she let that happen, she'd loose all control and lash out at everyone in her path, no matter who or what they were.

She shut her eyes, willing her human side to take over. "I…" she murmured as she used her legs to propel her from the ground. She leapt once again at the Master as Kel watched in horror. Their movements were far too fast for the naked eye.

The Master flailed once again, but Cedar dodged it. She dodged his arm and ducked beneath to stand in the empty space between his arms. She looked up at him and whispered, "You promised me a life without hatred and animosity only to bring me into more. You're hatred, your animosity toward other people. You are the reason that there is so much unhappiness, you hypocrite."

Cedar shut her eyes, calling forth the animal magic within her. She had to use it, just this once without her usual fear of it taking over.

Reptilian scales formed at her legs and spread toward her abdomen, but it remained unnoticed to her. She opened her eyes, her slit pupil eyes, and brought her hand above her head. She grabbed his hand, the one with the dagger in it, and pulled it toward her chest. 

She could feel the blade slip through her body, feel the power draining her, hurting her. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes, and more importantly, the sadness in her soul lifting away. "I'm sorry, Cedric," she murmured as she caught sight of Kel. She nodded slowly, pulling the dagger further into her body. This was it.

Kel forced herself to move forward. She swung the sword in a large arc, cutting through the fabric of darkness, into the very center of the being, of the Master.

===

From near the border of the camp, Cedric stumbled and fell. He felt a pain in his stomach, something that he couldn't decipher. It was strong and hurt a lot. He turned around to look back at the Master's workroom, only to see light flooding into the place.

Daine was by his side, helping him up. She blinked a few times, as she realized her vision was clearing. 

The first thing she saw was tears, from a young boy with golden hair…

===

Numair's spell was broken. He landed on his knees with a hard crash and stared at Alanna. He shook his head and whispered, "It's gone. It's like it just vanished."

Alanna nodded shakily and looked at the rest of the group who were healing the children as best as they could.

Akane, who was nearby and helping a small child, let her hair fall in front of her eyes. She wouldn't let anyone see her tears as she said, "She did it. She set us free."

===

As the light faded, Kel was greeted with the sight of nothing. Where Cedar and the Master had stood, there was nothing but shadows etched on the ground. She took a step forward and searched around. There was nothing except for papers on the ground that told of all the noble birthed with healing magic. Kel grabbed them and pocketed them, a frown etched onto her face.

=End Chapter=

Well there's one more! YEA~


	14. Afterward

I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce characters.

=Afterward=

=years later=

He stared at his young daughter, with her bright green eyes and determined spirit. She stared back at him, waiting patiently for his response. She had the wild determination of her father and the manners of her mother. It was a dangerous combination that most people would fear. She had long straight black hair and pale skin. She had that from her mom. However, she had the quick agility and charm that she had gotten from her father. Yes, she was Neal and Yuki's child. 

She didn't feel like waiting patiently for her father's answer, but that was all that she could do. That, or run off…but her best friend, Akane, had advised against that. Akane said that running away is NEVER an answer, and the young girl always listened to the wisdom of Akane.

However, she wasn't getting any younger, and that was the problem. Becoming a knight, she wanted to do that at this age, like her auntie Kel and uncle Dom. She didn't want to appear there, older than everyone like her dad. 

She also wanted to be a respected mage like her Uncle Numair who was living happily with his wife, Daine. They had retired to the midst of the forest where Daine would walk around nad stare at the sights as well as continue to transform and be with the animals that she loved. She, herself, had found out that she had rather strong healing magic a few days ago while she had healed a child who was burned rather badly. 

She also wanted to be a fighter like her sword teacher Alanna and quick with her hands like Alanna's husband George. She already knew a few tricks that both Alanna and George had taught her. 

She wanted to be smart and cunning like Akane who was in the Queen's Own, and rumored to become the next commander, or like Merric who was working hard as protector and leader of New Hope. She wanted to be compassionate and helpful like her older brother, Cedric, who watched over her and cared for her.

Cedric, who was currently stuck at the University learning magic was becoming very well known for his healing abilities. It sucked that she barely saw him because of he prospered so well. His new job, taking Cedric away from her and leaving him in the castle. But, if she were a knight, she'd be able to see her brother every day like she use to do. She had missed him.

Neal sighed. His daughter was just like Alanna, Kel, Daine, and even worse, his wife who was watching him with a twinkle in her eyes.

Neal fell into his seat. It wasn't that a girl knight was uncommon in this day and age, it was just that…this time it was _his_ daughter….

Neal sighed. "Fine. It looks like you're going to go no matter what I say, anyway." He bent forward and ruffled his daughter's hair. She grinned back, showing off her wolfish/impish smile that always worried her father…it looked too much like his own.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Yuki went over to answer it and was greeted with a man standing at about six feet. His light blonde, almost white hair, contrasted sharply with everyone else's dark hair who was in the house. It was hard to believe that this man considered himself part of that family.

Neal's daughter darted through the room to see who it was. She peeked from between Yuki's legs and grinned wildly. It was him! Cedric. She ran into his arms and threw her own about his neck. "I missed you, brother!" she cried out.

Cedric gave her a hug as well. "I missed you too, Cedar. I hear you've been giving your mom and dad grief."

She shrugged as she was put on the ground. "Just the usual. Dad can take it. I learned most of my tricks from him…"

Cedric set her down. He glanced at Yuki and at Neal for a moment, telling them something with his eyes. Every year, Cedric would come back then dissapear for a day or so. He'd bring flowers with him…it didn't matter what flower, as long as the petals were as pale as the colors that radiated from the moon, or deep shades of crimson.

Young Cedar watched him beneath her lashes. Even though he was always smiling, there was a certain sadness about Cedric that made her wonder. What had happened in the past that wouldn't let him go?

=END=

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or read this story. Your reviews helped me to get this far and inspired me to do my best! If it wasn't for you, the reader, I would never have had the patience or the determination that I had to finish this tale. Thank you once again and see you whenever!


End file.
